The Nightmare is over but is that a Dragon
by VGBlackwing
Summary: Two Sibling Survive though out the Nightmare Defeating the first Vicar and trying to spend their spoils but they were summon by The Moon Presence and give them Offer they can't deny but comes with a price (Contain Rated M Language and later become Rated M)


The Nightmare is over but is that a Dragon!?

Disclaimer I don't own Jack from anything in Bloodborne or inheritance Cycle except the OCs in Bloodborne

Chapter one Ending the Nightmare

Two figures covered in Cut, burns, and bruises could be seen panting from Exhaustion in a Church from a fight by the First Vicar

(Lorance the First Vicar was a bitch man hard to kill without help plus you might forgot about him in the Old hunters DLC)

The male Hunter collapse laying on his back and said "Holy *pant* Shit *cough* we did it we finally Did it we took down that screaming fire bastard " the First figure panting and huffing as his lungs burned and his face covering in soot

The Female Hunter sat of the floor and said " Well I be damn *cough* we did it ha..haha"

" well I took most of damage and made him Focus aggro on me while you just stay behind and fire your Evelyn at him majority of the time " the male Instigated

"well if you think a Lady will just charge in an get hit by that thing claw think what will happen to my skin it will leave scars" said jokingly "plus isn't a Gentlemen job protect the lady even more when that lady is his sister"

"oh shut up Sarah even if you say that getting Scars in this world is unavoidable up least help me" stating the obvious "plus we had a hard time dealing this bastard and lost count of how many times I died"

"oh PA-lease if I wasn't in the back lines who will use their Arcane tools to heal you majority of the time when you ran out of blood vial"

He sighed in defeat "you"

"who was the one that save you that time when that man turn into a beast and was about to eat you

"you"

"whose the one that got you on your feet when this world was to much for you"

"well that one was Elieen"

"what? When did this happen?"

" oh remember that one time when you got killed by one of snatchers that blindsided you and didn't comeback to the Lantern for an hour she was the one that told me where to find you"

Sarah shudder down her spine when she remember that event "Worst time in my life but that beside the point I was there majority of the time when you needed help Sebastian, plus I wasn't using normal Quick silver bullets, I was Bone marrow ashes bullets it does a ton of Damage anyway let's head back to the dream I need to restock on supplies"

"yeah your right I am almost out of blood vials too"

When they reach and lit the Lantern "well Ladies first"

"oh how very kind of you. Well see you on other side"

Both Hunters activated the Lantern and bodies disappear turning into mist

(in a misty world)

Sebastian POV

"what hell where am I. hey Sarah you there" he was met with Silence

"Hey Sarah are you there it not funny" I started to worry until I was caught off surprise

"Boo" I got scared and punch the figure in the face

"OWW that hurt Sebastian I think you broke my noes" realizing that voice belong to Sarah

"Sarah you bitch why was it a good time to scare me when I actually have the strength to break bones"

"well I thought it was a good opportunity to scare you I didn't know you were going to hit me"

"sigh you know I get edgy when your not around watching over my back, I could have pulled my gun and shot you in the face"

"okay Sebastian I am sorry that you are a pussy for getting scared of one joke"

I glared her " okay do you know where we even at"

"no I too foggy to see"

I told Sarah to stay here and walk forward for 4 minutes until he was back to where he started "why are you behind me you were in tint of me for a couple of minutes" Sarah said with a confusion

"I know were we at I think we are in a loop were TRAP" a sinister laugh came from above and they readied their weapons

The voice laugh more and said "you think you can hurt me with your weapons in my domain Paleblooded"

"let see and find out" Sarah yell with Anger

"I think I don't have time to amuse you Paleblood" out of no where a heavy force of gravity forcing both of them to the Ground unable to move

"now stay on the Ground and hear my demands"

"we will never listen to you just kill us already"

"So you don't want to leave the Nightmare going to a place that you will never have to kill again and call it home" Sarah was silent at this statement

I decided to speak "what are your demands"

Sarah was shock by Sebastian willing to listen to the unknown being "Sebastian are you out of your mind"

"I want to leave this nightmare and start a family. I want you to be happy and find a man you want to fall in love with I am tired with everything all this killing, all this death, all of it"

Sarah never thought of Sebastian happiness she was always busy on both of their survival

"so are both of you ready to listen to my demands?"

It took a brief moment and both of them nod and answered in unison "Yes"

"Here are my demand. I made this deal with this other Great one saying I will send two of my greatest warriors to his world to 'livin thing up' cause he is bored if you agree with this I will grant three wishes you desire"

" here is our wishes"

One we keep all of our combat experience and all of our gear

Two we keep our immortality that denies us of our death

And last we want to carry a personal lantern that will teleport us back to the hunters dream to restock on supplies

"well the First one is acceptable. the second let modify it how bout you use this Stamp and place a mark on ether kind of ground when you die you Will returned to the location that you place the stamp it won't erase until you face the stamp on the mark it the only way to remove it and lastly the third do you remember the Hunter's marks on your body, simply remove the mark from your body and it will teleport you to the dream you won't lose anything by doing this but heed this warning when after you removed the Mark and you finish your business in the dream you will have to wait until the mark returns and that will be a day. Do you accept these terms?"

They nodded accepting the term "then in the power invested in me The Moon Presence I send you to another world" the being grabbed both Sarah and Sebastian and places it head on them and a blinding light envelop them causing both hunters to turn into mist

"Well I need a new way to find entertainment".

Character description

Sebastian Drake

Bio: he took a blood ministrations cause he was inflicted with a heart disease wanted to stay with his sister longer. he loves his sister even though he has to put up her idiot attitude to mess around with him. He worries that she sacrificed her happiness to stay with though out his journey he hopes in the next world he will make her happy to make up what she sacrificed

Age:16

Role Type: Heavyweight tank

Appearance

Hair Type: Black Perm (like the Protagonist in Persona 5 or whatever idk most hair type)

Eye color: left eye color is Red pupils the right has yellow pupils

Body build: slim but burly

Gear type

Primary weapon

Melee: Whilygig Saw

Firearm: Blunderbuss

Secondary weapons

Melee: Tonafon

Firearm: Cannon

Attire

Hunter Hat

Ashen Bone Grub

Ashen Bone Gloves

Hunter boots

Item slots

Molotov cocktail, fire paper, shock paper, Iron elixir and Beast roar

Stats:

Vitality =40

Endurance=35

Strength= 30

Skill=25

Bloodtinge=15

Arcane=15

Luck=5

Sarah Drake

Age:20

Role type: Glass cannon

Bio: she took the blood ministrations cause she never wanted to be alone ever again. ever since both their Parent died in war as War casualties she had no choice but to Steel herself and take care of her brother and prevented him going insane when he couldn't withstand the killing and dying so many time. She never regretted taking in the curse blood for she did it for her brother

Appearance

Hair Type : a black ponytail

Eye color :Left sided Red

Right eye used to be Yellow but now wears a eye patch ever since a werewolf gorge her eye out and nevered healed even with the amount of blood vials

Body type: Slim stature

Weapons

Primary

Melee: between the Chikage or the Rakuyo

Firearm: Evelyn

Secondary

Melee: Simon bow blade (Blade mode)

Firearm: Simon bow blade (Bow mode)

Attire

Entire Maria Hunter set

Item slot

Throwing knife, Poison knife, Bone marrow ashes, Executioner Gloves, Chorus Bell

Stats

Vitality=20

Endurance=25

Strength=15

Skill=30

Bloodtinge=40

Arcane =40

Luck=20

A/C I hope you enjoy this Fanfic


End file.
